massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Strider6106/Blogging Time!!!
Ok!!! Created my pages of everything, though I have left a few thing out! On purpose! Anyone who is looking for a cool RPG blog this is not one, justmy general talk and ides that my faction members would find intest in! :D Ok well I have had this idea for ages!!! And well why not write it down!! Personally I think it is great and logical and don't really want anyone stealing credit! Although im sure Cayorion has though of this before! Add tinted glass. Why? So Vampires can have windonws/skylights and see through them without being burned!!! My idea of tinted glass is some sort of heavy duty block, like Obsidian, being crafted with a block of glass to create Tinted Glass, which sunlight does not peirce but you can still see through!!! The actual texture would be the same except for the white glass marks, they would be purple, the colour of obsidian, to give that tinted effect! How would this idea work? Well 1 Obsidan Block crafted with 1 Glass Block would produce 1 Tinted Glass Block. (1 Obsidian + 1 Glass = 1 Tinted Galss) The block would have the density of any normal solid block like stone as to work with the non-sunpeircing effect. (Not sure as to how Vampire Plugin works but I remeber something about block density and 4 leaf blocks having the density of a solid block and could therefore stop sunlight from being let through) Essentially the block would be concided a solid block, non transparent but have the visua transparent effect. This block would be a bit harder to destroy as it contains Obsidian, (perhas a pic would destroy it faster, diamond of course!) I also believe the 1 and 1 = 1 is a good ration meaning that the block is not easily obtained and can not be mass produced! Also the longer to destroy the more mentally rare it is because people will hate placing it wrong and having to destroy it! Adding to the un-easibility making it a less common block and not a exploit/cheat/short-cut for Vampires if you know what i mean. This block would be very useful. Also I believ the block should not be darker colour otherwise that defeats the purpose of glass, it should still be transparent except for the glass marks being purple! That's pretty much it, will send an e-mail to Cayorion soon suggesting the idea! Or if he already though of it giving him a 'get a move on' encouragement! :D Also, in "life" I just started to learn how to program using Visual Basic. yes I know it's kind of noob lvl... but it's where im starting and im not finding it that bad! I've already made a kind of SpaceInvaders style game!! It's sooo cool!! Wish i could make minecraft mods!! Also Im very dissapointed the /he here commands have been removed for normal players on the server, this was a good way to prevent in Faction Griefing! Now griefing is kinda rising and we don't know who's doing it and we can't get a mod to check because there's like never any mods on!!!!!!!! We so need more mods.... Ah crap thats all I got time for will blog some more later!!! :D Bye everyone!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts